Three Day Killer
by RenaKM
Summary: There is a high profile case, a serial killer, an assault case, an undercover operation, a csi team and Las Vegas. Is Gil's team strong enough? Do they trust each other enough? Can they pull trough?
1. Chapter 1

_As you all know, I don't own csi (wish I did tough, sight)_

_This is going to be an introduction, I promise you, later it's all going to make sense with my summary._

_Then last but not least, (or maybe least, but whatever):_

_Please review, but don't flame. Criticism is appreciated, but remember my native language isn't English. So I did my best but there will be mistakes…._

* * *

"Tonight there is another body found in a car. According to the police, the victim was a woman who is probably the next victim from the three-days-killer. A whole csi team is searching for this guy, who already made five victims, but so far he is still on the run. All his victims are in the age of 25 to 45 with red hair. We ask everybody who fits in this profile to be very carefully. The killer is a white male, around 6 feet 2, with short brown hair. If you have any information about these murders or the murderer please contact our special number….."

With a sight Gil Grissom turned of the TV and looked at his team. "Dayshift had the last four victims, this one is ours. We also have a woman in The Sin City Hostel who locked herself in, a European female, landlord thought there might be something wrong . Sara you Nick and Greg are on the serial. Find out who she is and especially what she has in common with the others, before he grabs his new victim. Nick and Greg are already at the scene. Warrick and Catherine check the woman in the hostel. I am going to do paperwork."

Quickly they all took of.

Sara drove to her scene and spotted Nick and Greg soon. A police officer came walking to her and started to fill her in. "Victim is Jessica Reley, age 34, the car is hers, Nick and Greg know more.."

"Hey guys, who did it?" said Sara when she walked to her colleagues. "Wish it was that simple, this guy seems to be a pain in the ass.." was Greg's answer. "Let me tell you what we know" said Nick "Her name is Jessica Reley, age 34, but you heard that already. ME told us she is been death for about 20 hours, that means she was killed around 1am this morning. Just like the other women the ME found traces of rape, traces of duc tape and she died by strangulation." Then Greg took over "We searched for blood, but there's none in or around the car, nor on the victim. Looks like she just laid down. We discovered a whole lot of fingerprints, which I'm taking to the lab in a second. Besides the fingerprints we haven't found anything yet, this guy knows how to do it…" "Right, I'm going to get the surveillance tapes, then we go back to the lab, and search for what they have in common, besides their age and hair colour."

Meanwhile Catherine and Warrick arrived at their scene. They walked up to the hostel. "I'm csi Brown and this is csi Willows, we're the csi's on this case." "Mr Brown, Ms Willows, upstairs second door on your left, there will also be an officer to fill you in."

Upstairs, outside the room they found two officers "Good evening, we are the csi's Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows, care to fill us in?" "Good evening, her name is Melanthi Kauloupos, 24, She is from Athens in Greece. She doesn't want anyone to enter the room." Catherine already walked to the door and knocked. "Leave me alone", came a voice from the other side of the wall. "Melanthi? I'm Catherine Willows, I'm with the police, can I come in?" All they heard were a lot of sobs from the other side. Softly Warrick whispers that it would maybe be a good idea if Catherine wend on her own, he would wait and talk to the officer a little more. With a nod Catherine confirmed and wend back to the door "Melanthi, I'm coming in". Catherine walked in and closed the door behind her, in the corner she saw Melanthi curled up in a ball. Even in the dark it was visible the girl had bruises everywhere. "Melanthi it is going to be okay now, it's over, I'm here to help you." "It hurt so much" Melanthi said in a whisper. "I know, so you have to be brave and let the doctors in, so they can help you too." "I'm scared." "I'll stay with you, it's all going to be fine. I'm going to call my friend, so he can call the doctors all right?" With a small nod Melanthi agreed. "Warrick?" "Yeah" Warrick said peeking around the door. "Please call the doctors, she need to get medical assistance."

While the doctors lift Melanthi on a stretcher, Catherine asks Warrick if he can process the room so she can go with the ambulance, and if he can pick her up at the hospital later. So Warrick started processing the room and Catherine left with the ambulance to the hospital….

* * *

_Be a good person, make my year (2007), and push the purple button! _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everybody for the lack of updates. I should have waited with posting the first chapter. I'm very busy at the moment (I know everybody says he is..) in only two weeks I wil fly to Australia for a training abroad for my study, and before I leave I have to finish a whole lot of paperwork for my University. So sorry, I don't think I have a lot of time there ;). But I promise, I'll be back in may, and I am going to finish this story!


End file.
